


[Podfic] Quitters Never Win - written by thalialunacy (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur tries to quit smoking, Merlin decidedly doesn’t, and there’s a lot of sex. And nicotine patches, and hand-rolled cigarettes. And feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Quitters Never Win - written by thalialunacy (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quitters Never Win](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465068) by [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy). 



> I previously orphaned this work [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2695298).

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

music: _Cigarette_ by Jeremy Fisher 

**Duration:** 01:15:26

**Size:** 69.7 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n7l2xfle164g41p/Quitters+Never+Win.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBqbtVPQE1g&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=20) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/quitters-never-win).  
  
---|---


End file.
